one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight vs Sephiroth
Intro Final Fantasy vs Kirby! , Which Planet busting , Ftl Character, who is a rival to Kirby and cloud respectivly emerge the winner?. 60 seconds No research Melee!!! fight Meta Knight standing in the sunset with the black materia in his hand , Sephiroith then teleports behind meta knight and lunges at him to try to stab him , Meta knight teleports away from the attack.meta knight: fool!Sephiroth: Give me the black material!meta knight: humph , if you prove yourself and beat me , then you may have it!.Sephiroth: That’s a bet you will not live to see.... 50! Sephiroith yells Thunder , meta knight dodges and starts slashing Sephiroith with his sword , meta knight then uses his Mach Torando and traps him in the attack , meta knight then starts flying around Sephiroith and cuts him in the face , Sephiroth then starts yelling at the sky’s . Meta knight: come back when you can...... , Huh?. 40! Before meta knight has time to React , Sephiroith slashes Meta knight with his sword nearly impaling him , Meta Knight and Sephiroith both fly in the sky and have a air fight , Sephiroith yells Thunder , Fire , Ice , all the attacks miss , meta knight then shoots a beam from his sword , the attack hits Sephiroith and lands a direct hit , Sephiroith then stops time , Sephiroith starts slashing meta knight with his sword , Sephiroith then yells thunder , fire , Ice , all three attacks hit meta knight at once . Sephiroith: Take that Fool!. 30! The smoke clears and meta knight comes out almost unfazed , Sephiroith looks surprised , the two the new dash at each other , meta knight makes multiple clones of himself , Sephiroith keeps slashing at the clones , meta knight then stabs Sephiroith in the heart , Sephiroith falls to the ground , Meta knight then lands next to him on the beach they both landed on , Just as meta knight is about to stab him in the throat to finish him off , magic starts surrounding him...., Sephiroith then transforms into Safer Sephiroith, Meta Knight looks in surprise and horror. 20! Safer Sephiroith shoots a beam at meta knight , meta knight dodges , meta knight then uses his Mach Tornado, The attack does little damage to Sephiroith, Sephiroith shoots Fire attacks at Meta Knight , Meta Knight dodges and shoots a lazer beam at Safer Sephiroith, it’s a critical hit , Sephiroith then yells Supernova!. 10! Suddenly Sephiroith becomes a huge ball of fire , as Sephiroith crashes into all the planets destroying all the planets in the solar system , Sephiroith then hits planet pop star and destroys it , Sephiroith then hits meta knight , the huge attack engofles meta knight , Sephiroith starts laughing , Meta knight then gets up barley alive , Meta knight then heals himself with Galaxia , Meta knight then makes multiple clones of himself , the clones all attack Sephiroith at once , meta knight then takes Sephiroith under his cape. Meta knight: Know My Power!!!!!! Meta knight then cuts off Sephiroiths head , killing him instantly. Ko! Meta knight: come back when you can put up a fight!. Meta knight then takes the black materia and teleports away , while safer Sephiroiths head and body are shown floating in space , with blood gushing out. this Melees Winner is.... Meta Knight!!!! Category:Kirby vs Final Fantasy Themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One minute melees written by animal dude Category:What if? One Minute Melees